Eternal Guardian
by Ninja of Dreams
Summary: [OOT,Saria's POV,Directed toward Link] When one's true feelings are forbidden to express, it's best to just grin and bare it... [Poor title and summery, sorry][Rated for slight sensuality] [Onesided LinkxSaria]


This is a story I wrote out of boredom, though I had the idea in my head for quite some time...  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own LOZ or any of the characters. If I did, Link would have kissed Saria by end of the game or vise versa!

* * *

There you were. Just swinging your sword around while walking in your room. With Navi gone to visit the sprout of the Deku Tree, you truly acted like a young kid, though you were now almost fifteen. True, your swordsmanship was more advanced than anyone in Hyrule, but that didn't make it alright for you to swing your blade around, in your own house, without a shirt... or anything else to even be considered a guard for your heart if you were to make a mistake! 

I had been there, watching you for quite some time. Though you were never aware that I was there. Despite being the Hero of Time, you hadn't worked to hone any of your sacred powers after Ganondorf was defeated, because you were too busy with your sword. Much less, you hadn't honed them enough to sense hidden spirits. I, however, had communicated with the spirits of the forest before I was awakened as the Sage of the Forest, so after I was awakened, my powers seemed to increase, allowing me to communicate with beasts as well as speaking to and sensing spirits of the different races...

That, and we sages had also had the ability to enter into and control objects of our elements. Seeing as how you lived in a tree, I had no problem with spying on you. The princesses Ruto and Zelda grew angry when I first told them of my evil scheme, while Mr. Darunia laughed and said it'd be the perfect blackmail opportunity and that he should someday try to absorb himself into a rock or candle in your room someday, while the other sages simply shook their heads quietly.

And so, for nearly three years now, I had watched you every night. I was stunned the first time I had seen you without a shirt during my spying. Sure, I had seen you like that before, but it was before you became a hero. I believe you were around seven at that time. And I thought nothing of it. After all, we were simply the closest of friends at that time. But when I was able to spy on you in that condition, you had not only become the hero of Hyrule and some distant land you called Termina, but you had also matured into a thirteen-year-old. At that time, something had welled up inside of me. Something that made my heart pace at and an incredible speed, and not long after that, I rushed out of your house and transformed into my own body, and apparently, I was blushing like mad, for Mido had seen me and asked if I had a fever! Though I was not ill, I felt incredibly weak, so I allowed him to escort me home...

A few days later, the image of your bare flesh was still stuck in my head, and I finally found the courage to confide in sometime, even if only Mr. Darunia, the sage who I had become closest to. As he heard my story, he chuckled, slightly, at first, followed by sudden, roaring laughter! A nearby goron suggested that I play the song he loved so much on my ocarina, but I knew that would only make things worse. So I waited for him to just calm down... Minutes later, he looked at me with amusement. He then talked about how my feelings had changed for you over the years. He then explained that there was only one way to explain it: I had loved you. Not the type of love I had felt since I first seen you, which allowed me to stand up against my fellow kokiri and defend you when the Deku Tree died. Not the type of love that gave me the courage to fight alongside you when Ganondorf took control of Hyrule... But, instead, the type of love that one would hear about in the tales storytellers would tell in the market you visited every other day, and that you would tell us kokiri. The type of love your parents must have felt for each other before the war that took their lives, and before you entered this forest. The type of love that made two people choose the forget about the rest of the world, and want to be with only that special someone... Forever...

But, I knew it was hopeless... For you were the chosen hero, and I was an ancient sage. It had been told that disaster would strike if you were to spend your life with any of us sages in a relationship like that. Princess Ruto herself, who had even given you the sacred stone that her mother had forbidden her to give to any man other than the one she would marry, had some day come to given up on marrying you, though her love for you remained strong, and she refused many zora males who had asked for her hand. Princess Zelda had also slowly accepted that she couldn't be with you, and that she would probably be forced to be wed to a foreign prince to maintain an alliance between Hyrule and that land...

...But I would still watch over you, just as I always had before. Because I knew you better than anyone else. Better than Navi, Princess Zelda, Mr. Rauru... And maybe even better than you knew yourself. Even though I couldn't be with you... I would still watch over you, forever and always...

* * *

Please review, but don't flame over the couple! Also, tell me if you think I should write some type of sequel in which Saria reveals her feelings toward Link. 


End file.
